


【TXT泰奎/顯圭】咖啡香氣（上）

by dontfindme_16



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, office worker/clerk in coffee shop, 上班族x咖啡廳小店員, 杋式感性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfindme_16/pseuds/dontfindme_16
Summary: 姜太顯x崔杋圭短完/甜/43/非現實/HE/OOC
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, 泰奎, 顯圭
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【TXT泰奎/顯圭】咖啡香氣（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ※停筆快四年重出江湖的復健產物一號  
> ※人生第一篇同人文獻給顯圭了！  
> ※清水  
> ※廢話多

_這已經是這星期第三次看見那個男人了。_

不同於昨日氣象預報所預言的陰雨綿綿，今日整個首爾市瀰漫著溫煦的陽光。細碎的光芒散落在水泥叢林，反射出一簇簇炫目的亮。漢江河畔旁的茵茵草地亦綴飾著點點陽光。萬物彷彿披上一層金砂，在溫潤的氣溫裡和煦地閃耀著。

今日早早便醒來的崔杋圭，掀開緊閉的窗簾後立刻被爭先恐後闖入室內的日光刺得再次閉眼。稍微適應光亮之後，才緩緩地睜開眼，拉開窗戶往外張望。瞬間那喧雜的聲音便竄入他的耳裡──隔壁鄰居的談話聲、孩子上學路上銀鈴般的笑聲、經過的汽車輪胎輾過砂石的聲音、鳥兒聚集在某處屋簷的嘰喳聲，還有落葉被微風拂落地面發出的沙沙聲響。他再次閉了閉眼，喉嚨稍稍收緊，從喉嚨深處發出一聲尚未睡醒而沙啞的「啊」。感受到自己的聲音也融入到四周的空氣裡，他滿意地收回視線，回身將窗戶關上。

稍作梳洗後，他換下皺巴巴的睡衣，睡衣上的小熊圖案早已被皺褶蹂躪得滑稽可笑，崔杋圭就那樣將其隨手一丟在床上，拿起一旁已經摺疊整齊的帽踢與牛仔褲，穿戴整齊之後，站在全身鏡前左顧右盼，滿意地點點頭。隨即到玄關換上鞋子，拎起工作要換的衣物袋子，推門而出。

—

Magic Island，位於首爾市的某家小本經營咖啡廳。它坐落於繁雜喧鬧的地段，卻因身處街道的窄小巷弄內而能保有自身的寧靜。老闆是位從澳洲學烘焙、而後學成歸國的三十多歲青年，家中經濟無虞因此提供了他開業的資金，而他創立的Magic Island也沒有辜負家人對他夢想的支持，在首爾的一小隅經營得有聲有色，可以說是非常受附近居民與上班族們的青睞。

──對的，這裡就是崔杋圭工作的地點。

「小杋！」正在員工休息室換上工作用的白襯衫，崔杋圭聽到了來自同事的呼喚，「小杋！小杋？」

「我在這裡，幹嘛？」崔杋圭出聲示意。

「原來在這裡啊，」同事從門外探出頭來，「收銀人手不夠了，幫忙一下！」

「知道了，換完衣服馬上過去。」崔杋圭手忙腳亂地扣上襯衫鈕釦邊回應道。同事點點頭便轉身離去了，崔杋圭拿起掛在一旁鉤子上的黑色圍兜繫在腰間，抬頭看了看休息室全身鏡中自己的身影。

嗯，挺帥的嘛。對鏡子中倒映著的自己露出滿意的微笑，他轉身推開休息室的門，開始了一天的工作。

─

由於咖啡廳附近便是辦公大樓林立的商業區，店裡因此有許多在附近公司工作的上班族，前來買一杯咖啡醒神，有時也會帶走一兩份甜品做為自己的犒賞。

──但在日復一日接觸眾多上班族的崔杋圭眼中，卻有一位總是那樣讓他忍不住駐留視線。

崔杋圭在為那位男人點單時，悄悄地透過收銀機台的縫隙瞄了男人好幾眼。對比自己這身身經百戰、陳年污漬斑斑的店員裝扮，男人的西裝筆挺簡直是菁英的模型。又分明都是西裝，為何眼前的男人就能穿出伸展台上模特兒的氣勢呢？剪裁俐落的西裝襯托出寬肩窄腰的身形，筆直纖長的雙腿被西裝褲緊緊包覆著，澄亮的皮鞋上邊露出一小截包裹著黑襪的腳踝。男人穿戴得整齊，卻神奇的令人想一探究竟衣料下那大片大片蓬勃美好的肌膚原貌。

但無論身體多麼引人入勝，皆不及男人那張臉來得驚心動魄。並非那種可以單純定義為帥氣的長相，倒不如說是造物者將一切美的定義放置於那張臉上，並在其他人類上些微施予點祂殘存的憐憫。首先會被震懾的是那雙大卻散發著堅毅的眼睛，順著會看見那濃密而形狀鋒利的眉，再往下是高挺而立的鼻樑，與緊抿著毫無弧度的唇。男人的臉英氣逼人，卻透露出絲絲冷冽，再加上那彷彿能割傷人的鋒利的下顎線，就宛如古希臘神祉一樣的完美、卻令人難以靠近。

就是這樣的男人，讓崔杋圭每日殷殷期盼能遇見他。或許他也是附近的上班族，總在早上九點半左右，推開Magic Island的店門，門上的鈴鐺清脆地響了幾聲，崔杋圭的心臟也跟著劇烈跳動了幾下。男人踩著皮鞋走向他時，鼓動得愈發張狂的心跳聲會完全佔領他的身體，他只能機械地接受男人平淡語氣的點單，再像生鏽地器械一樣指尖顫抖地按著收銀機，在這短暫可以平復心情的時間，他會再度從失控的心跳那兒奪回身體掌控權，然後偷偷看著男人賞心悅目的外表，吃眼睛冰淇淋，就與現在崔杋圭正在做的事情一樣。

這已經是這星期第三次見到那個男人了，今日是星期四，男人昨天並未來光顧店裡。這也說得通，崔杋圭在心裡頭擅自為男人做了解釋，昨天一整天都是雷雨的天氣，誰會為了一杯咖啡、冒著全身被雨打濕的風險走入雨簾呢？雖然這麼想著，崔杋圭昨日依舊在心裡頭嘀嘀咕咕了一整天。只要門口的風鈴一響，他即立刻滿心期待地等著那個挺拔的身影出現，但總是沒見到他心中所期待的那人。

在他心猿意馬的時候，男人點的美式咖啡好了。崔杋圭替加了冰塊的美式咖啡蓋上蓋子，遞上前去。

「先生，您的美式咖啡好了喔。」

男人低頭滑著手機的動作隨著崔杋圭的聲音停下，隨即他抬起了頭，崔杋圭瞬間覺得自己腦內的空氣又被短暫地抽空。

或許是因為這樣，他的思緒忽地像脫韁野馬般運轉，來不及多加思考便脫口而出，「請問……您昨天為什麼沒有來呢？」

話從口出後崔杋圭才瞬覺不妥，但話語出口了又該如何收回呢？他只能放任那熾烈的溫度燒上他的臉頰、他的耳朵。他的視線急急往下，盯著男人的西裝袖口。他不敢抬頭，他怕對上男人的眼睛，他不知道他問了那句話男人會怎麼想他，會覺得他多管閒事？會覺得這個店員平常是不是一直暗中關注他？會不會覺得他很怪？他無法想像男人會怎麼想，但他能感受到男人停留在他頭頂的視線。

「……對不起，」崔杋圭開口道，他感覺自己的聲音緊繃得像是快要斷掉的線，「請當我沒問過那句──」

「去見客戶。」

崔杋圭愣了愣，「……咦？」

「昨天我是去見客戶，」男人說著，薄唇開合吐出的聲音散落在崔杋圭已經絞成糨糊的思緒裡，「沒有來公司上班，所以就沒有過來買咖啡。」

他……是在回答我剛剛的提問嗎？崔杋圭過熱的腦袋已經無法負荷更多的資訊，現在他心中只剩下一件事──他和那男人搭話了，居然還獲得回應！

但是男人其實不需要回應他的……。崔杋圭短暫地找回理智，拾起僅剩不多的咖啡廳員工職業操守，「先生不好意思，我不該問您這些的，您其實可以不用回答我……」然而他的聲線還在顫抖，他極力克制住了不讓男人發覺。

「沒事，也是我不對。」男人說道。

等等，哪裡不對？還未等崔杋圭說什麼，男人伸手接過崔杋圭捧在手上許久的美式咖啡，男人的手指自然地擦過他的手心肌膚，留下一陣劇烈的電流，酥麻又刺痛地好像會在被碰觸過的地方留下疤痕。

「不會再讓你問出這樣的問題了，抱歉。明天見。」

等到男人離去許久，崔杋圭再度為幾個零散的顧客做好點單。他覺得他很好，但同事經過他時問了句，「你臉怎麼那麼紅？」他才意識到自己已經溫度超載的腦袋，與燙得彷彿能煎蛋的臉頰，崔杋圭瞬間蹲下身用力拍拍雙頰。

「崔杋圭，冷靜，你在幹嘛……」邊拍邊自言自語，「他什麼意思也沒有，你出息點……」

「……所以他那麼說到底是什麼意思？」

那天他想破了頭也沒有得出任何結論。但經過那天的對話，崔杋圭開始每天都能聽見男人推門進來買咖啡的風鈴聲。

-TBC.


End file.
